Fade Into You
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Belle tries to fix breakfast after she wakes up to Ruby cooking. Song is "Fade into you" as heard and made by Nashville (A ABC show that writes songs that fit Once so perfectly) Red Beauty


Belle woke up to the smell of burning flour. When this happened she could only guess Ruby was for some reason or another cooking. Since she couldn't hear Granny making fun of her or yelling at her to stop ruining all her pans she had to guess Granny was not home. Belle being the great girlfriend she was, and as she was told by Granny a far better cook than Ruby.

She could now hear the faint sounds of country music, something Ruby loved but had to hide otherwise mockery would happen, or said Ruby herself. So Belle couldn't help but allow herself to listen to the words and not the twangy voices as Granny called it and watched Ruby attempt to cook from the opening to the kitchen. Ruby was not ignoring the clearly burning pancakes and was looking for something in the bottom cupboard her butt high in the air giving Belle a view she loved so much.

_If you were a window and I was the rain_

_I'd pour myself out and wash off the pain_

_I'd fall like a tear so your light could shine through_

_Then I'd just fade into you_

_In your heart in your head in your_

_arms in your bed under your skin_

_Til there's no way to know where_

_you end and where I begin_

Ruby found the item some kind of bottle before standing up, still neglecting the burning pancakes and was now putting toast in the toaster, this time not buttering it first.

She went to the fridge grabbing the eggs and she was about to crack them into the pan with the burning pancakes when Belle decided to step in.

"Stop." When Ruby turned around, the now cracked egg still in her hand and now dripping onto the floor and had to hold back laughter at the cuteness of the scene before her. "You may like your pancakes burnt to a crisp but I do not." Belle walked over to the stove, turned off the burner and took the pan off it putting it directly in the sink.

"They weren't burnt…" Ruby pouted not being fond of her girlfriend making fun of her cooking skills.

"Sweetie look at the pan." Belle held up the pan now with a giant hole in the middle. "They were burnt." She placed the pan back in the ink and went to the higher cupboards bring down a bowl and pancake mix. "Come on I'll help you."

_If I was a shadow and you were a street_

_The cobblestone midnight is where we first meet_

_Til the lights flickered out, we dance with the moon_

_Then I'd just fade into you_

_In your heart in your head in your_

_arms in your bed under your skin_

_Til there's no way to know where_

_you end and where I begin_

Belle was now standing behind Ruby, arms around her waist, as Ruby kept an eye on the pancakes turning a golden brown. "No more cooking everything at once in the same pan okay?" Belle asked placing a kiss on Ruby's shoulder. "Or I'll tell everyone that you're secretly a hick."

"You know I could tell people how crazy you get with books, like if someone bends a page…I mean you did scream at a four year old…" Ruby took the spatula and flipped the pancakes in the pan.

"No you wouldn't, than you would be a horrible girlfriend." Belle hid a smile into Ruby's shoulder.

"You're blackmailing me…"

"I'm a horrible girlfriend, I mean really you should date someone far better than me, but if you did you would be eating burnt food for the rest of your life." Belle laughed tightening her hold on Ruby. "You wouldn't be able to get away from anyways. I mean I could easily be that weird stalker type. I do have the mental hospital history."

"Well I guess if I must get a stalker one as adorable and _sane_ as you might be the best kind to get." Ruby grinned.

"Glad you accepted it. Now turn off the burner before you burned these ones as well." Belle ordered removing an arm from around Ruby's waist to give her ass a smack.

"They weren't burnt!" Ruby pouted but turning off the burner nevertheless.

"And you're not adorable when you pout." Belle went to the fridge and got the eggs. "Think you can handle the eggs on your own?"

"Yes you brat." Ruby started cracking the eggs into a new separate pan while Belle went to the toaster to try and save the pieces of toast that Ruby had placed in.

Once the toast was done and the eggs were cooked perfectly Belle turned off the stove for Ruby before pulling her girlfriend in for a hug which turned into a lazy sway to the music while Belle sung along. Maybe she was getting use to the country music or maybe she just didn't care about anything when she was this close to Ruby.

_I wanna melt in I wanna soak through_

_I only wanna move when you move_

_I wanna breathe out when you_

_breathe in then I wanna fade into you_

_If I was just ashes and you were_

_the ground_

_And under your willow they laid me_

_down_

_There'll be no trace that one was_

_once two_

_After I fade into you_

_Then I'd just fade into you_


End file.
